Acepta mis manías
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Detestaba esas manías; tus comentarios ácidos, tu costumbre de morderte el labio, como analizabas a todos sin detenerte, las detestaba. Hasta que ya no estuviste conmigo. Y comencé a amar tus manías. Matt x Nice
1. Nice

..._Cuando te vi por primera vez jugabas con tu hermano a construir un castillo de legos, recuerdo que me distraje mirando como fruncías levemente el ceño, como ponías una pieza sobre otra o como te mordías el labio para elegir el mejor lugar para la pieza, ese día perdí por primera vez, fue la primera vez que escuché un Game Over. Ese día le dijiste un par de cosas a Mello que me molestaron, eran ciertas, pero me molestaron al ser comentarios absolutamente ácidos, creo que fue esa la primera manía que odie de ti..._

-Creo que Near tiene una hermana, o algo parecido – anunció Matt al entrar a la habitación de Mello, venía con el ceño fruncido y miraba la pantalla de su PSP atentamente, como incrédulo

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Una hermana? - Matt asintió y apagó el juego

Mello abrió mucho los ojos, dejo de comer la barra de chocolate y se giró de lleno en dirección a la puerta, cuando iba a abrirla Matt rodó los ojos y lo hizo por él. Fueron juntos, y llegaron al salón de estar, Mello casi se va de espaldas, frente a él estaban Near y una chica albina... albina igual a Near.

-Son hermanos... - se le escapó a Mello

Near con toda la indiferencia del mundo alzó la vista en dirección a Mello, Matt detrás del rubio hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Sí – fue su respuesta

La albina no alzó la vista siguió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo... un castillo de legos. Cuando terminó de colocar la última pieza miró a Mello y a Matt con sus ojos negros y grandes, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrío de forma cortés.

-Me llamo Nice – anunció como presentación

-Ellos son Mello y Matt – le dijo Near mientras apilaba SUS legos para hacer un castillo idéntico al de su hermana – ya sabes de ellos

-Entiendo – un brillo recorrió los ojos de Nice – son los otros sucesores

-Soy el segundo sucesor – aclaró Mello con voz grave y como resentida– después de Near

-De Near y de mí, querrás decir – aclaró ella gentilmente – L quiere que mi hermano y yo trabajemos juntos

-¿Tienen la misma capacidad? - dijo Mello en forma burlona – no sabía que Near fuera superable

Nice hizo una sonrisa ladeada en forma de disgusto, se levantó con parsimonia y quedó frente a Mello.

-¿Qué ves?

Era baja, del mismo porte que Near quizás, su cabello albino le llegaba a la cintura y vestía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, al contrario que Near usaba zapatos, pero no eran más que unas ballerinas blancas, toda ella era blanca e inmaculada como una visión.

-Una chica vestida de blanco – dijo Mello – con un excelente manejo del significado de la palabra fastidio

-Exactamente – ella rió y se acercó a Matt - ¿qué ves tú?

Matt se la quedo mirando a los ojos un rato, miró a Near y luego sonrió dudativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pues yo veo a una chica que analiza la situación, quiero decir que se que ahora mismo me estás poniendo a prueba con tu pregunta

-Aún mejor – sonrió malvadamente ella - ¿lo ves Mello? No eres infalible, que no sobrepases a mi hermano, no quiere decir que yo no lo haga

Intimidantemente se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

-Eres un chico con complejo de inferioridad causado obviamente por mi hermano, eres un impulsivo que no sabe controlar sus emociones, disfrutas atormentar a los demás y por tus manos se que eres un adicto al chocolate – sentenció – lo cual realmente me parece pátetico porque acusa ansiedad y baja autoestima

Near sonrió un poco y negó levemente con la cabeza, se acercó a su hermana lentamente.

-Cruel y directa. Por favor, guarda tú los legos

-No hay problema

Dicho eso el albino desapareció en dirección a su cuarto, Nice se agachó a recoger los legos y guardarlos en una caja metódicamente, Matt sonrió y pasó por el lado de Mello para llegar a Nice.

-Deja, te ayudo – se ofreció y se inclinó con ella a guardarlos

Mello no podía estar más molesto, salió de allí deprisa y enfadado, maldiciendo a Near a Nice y al idiota de Matt.

Diez minutos después Nice caminaba al lado de Matt quien llevaba una caja enorme en sus brazos.

-Gracias por molestarte en traerla – dijo ella cuando llegaron a su puerta

-No es problema

-Bien, nos vemos Matt, ha y dile a Mello que le envío saludos

-Sobre eso... me molesta un poco que lo digas en su cara... - dijo Matt dudativo

-A veces no puedo controlar mi lengua, no es mi costumbre – un destello pasó por los ojos de Nice – si me pides que abandone mi manía, avandona el vicio de fumar

Nice iba a cerrar la puerta pero la mano de Matt no la dejó.

-¿Cómo sabes que fumo?

-Lo olí apenas me miraste al pasar – dijo ella – Buenas noches Matt

-Buenas noches...


	2. Game Over

..._Nice... descubriste mi manía por fumar con solo saber que yo estaba allí ¿recuerdas esos hermosos días? Yo recuerdo cada instante contigo, lo que quizás hace más evidente que no estás aquí..._

-Déjalo estar Mello – pidió Matt mientras jugaba tranquilamente tirado en su cama

-¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡esa mocosa me las va a pagar!

-Mello, es solo una niña tendrá... 14 años a lo sumo – dijo Matt – deja que haga lo que quiera, si ve que te afecta te molestará aún más

-Lo sé, tengo que encontrar su punto débil

-Yo solo le encontré una manía – dijo Matt mientras abría la puerta con una mano – es incapaz de guardarlo para ella

-Mmm...

Matt salió distraído, absorto en su juego pero algo detuvo su andar y por segunda vez en su vida escuchó el Game Over del juego.

-Hola Matt

Nice y Near estaban frente a él, ambos con capucha blanca y goteando un poco, Near iba vestido de blanco y se había puesto zapatillas y Nice había reemplazado su vestido por uno de mangas largas y más largo, las ballerinas también habían sido reemplazadas por botas blancas de caña alta.

-Está escampando afuera – dijo Nice con una débil sonrisa

-Ya veo... – dijo Matt

-Lo mejor será que se lo digas a Mello, después de todo siempre sale al jardín los sábados – concluyó Near

Dicho eso los dos hermanos con una sincronía perfecta de alejaron por el pasillo conversando.

-Matt te gusta – afirmó Near

-Admito que es interesante, me atrae porque no lo conozco, no es como Mello, Matt es más...

-Nunca sabes lo que va a hacer

-Exactamente, me gusta eso, no como Mello que debido a sus emociones es predecible e insensato, tengo la impresión de que Matt es la clase de persona que te sigue hasta el fin del mundo

-No podrías haberlo descrito de mejor manera

-¿No te molesta?

-En absoluto... - dijo Near descuidadamente – pero me intriga una cosa

-¿El qué?

-Matt nunca a perdido en el PSP

Nice sonrió un poco y le tomó la mano a su hermano con delicadeza.

-Te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos, y seremos los hermanos más unidos de la tierra

-Te prometo que voy a estar allí – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Near

-Eso basta por ahora – dijo Nice antes de soltar a su hermano – entonces ¿jugamos con los dardos?

Dicho eso fueron a la habitación de Nice para jugar.


	3. Sherlock

..._A veces me pregunto que habría sido de mí de no haberte conocido, jamás me interesó ser el sucesor de L, eras tú. Tú eras la que insistía en que yo aprendiera y me esforzara, y por ti fue que asumí este puesto, fue por tí... que seguí adelate con mi vida y ahora no estás aquí..._

Un tímido golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el casi sueño ligero de Matt, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta bostezando.

-Hola Matt ¿puedo pasar?

Era ella. Nice; vestida con una bata blanca y pantuflas del mismo color (zapatillas de levantarse ¿you know?) traía una carpeta y un boli, con extrañeza Matt se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

-Pasa. Hola

-Gracias. Lo siento, te desperté

-No del todo – dijo él algo turbado mientras se ponía sus googles

Nice se instaló en el escritorio del pelirrojo y abrió la carpeta, con curiosidad Matt se acercó y le encendió la luz local.

-Gracias – dijo ella sin dejar de sacar documentos

-¿Y eso es...?

-Un caso, estoy en ello pero aún me falta mucho y quiero que tú me ayudes Matt – la chica rechinó los dientes – hay cosas que no me calzan del todo

-¿Tú hermano sabe que estás aquí? - inquirió Matt alzando una ceja

-Dejemos que se imagine un par de cosas – le dijo ella con despreocupación

Robos múltiples, pistas por montón, un solo criminal, 40 sospechosos.

-Hay tres principales – dijo Nice señalando a tres tipos en una foto – pirómanos dos de ellos, en las escenas del crimen se detectó ceniza en los zapatos.

-Haber... - Matt se sentó junto a Nice y se revolvió el pelo - ¿por qué no me lo dejas y yo mañana te digo que averigüé?

-Me parece muy bien ¿pero por qué?

-Necesito fumar si quieres que esto se resuelva y se que no te gusta el humo

Nice sonrió cálidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buena suerte Sherlock

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Es solo que... tu cigarro es como su pipa, Sherlock era adicto al humo después de todo ¿no? Buena suerte Matt

-Descansa

Nice salió con una sonrisa, y Matt la contempló mientras se iba e incluso cuando cerró la puerta se quedó mirando esta, luego suspiró, sacó su encendedor y se dispuso a trabajar.


	4. Mentiras

..._¿Cuántas veces me mentiste Nice? Creo que fueron pocas y recuerdo que nunca me di cuenta a tiempo con lo que claro sonreías con triunfo. Siempre me lo tomé como otra de tus manías; la manía que funionaba en ambos la tuya era mentirme y la mía ir detrás de ti cuando lo hacías, quizás si hubiera aprendido a reconocer tus enagños... quizás estarías conmigo ahora..._

El día amaneció soleado y hermoso en general, mientras dos personas esperaban a entrar en la oficina de Rogger, solo que cuando entraron, no era Rogger quien estaba en el escritorio, sino Watari.

-L me pidió que viniera – explicó luego de unos minutos de silencio – se ha enterado de algunas... asperezas entre ustedes ¿es cierto?

-Que la sabelotodo te responda

-Mello tiene celos, es todo

-Sí, claro

-El caso Kira es más importante que nosotros Watari, y puedes decirle eso a L de mi parte, un crío celoso no vale más que tantas vidas, así que la cosa va a así, Mello por su lado, yo por el mío no tendremos problemas espero si se respeta este acuerdo – miró a Mello – Somos sucesores, algunos más arriba que otros pero todos estamos en sucesión.

Luego de eso se despidió de Watari y salió dejando pasamado a Mello y dejando a Watari negando con la cabeza.

-Es igual de cabezota que Ryuuzaki – murmuró para si mismo

Nice se dirigió tranquilamente a los pasillos cuando un pelirrojo salió en su busca, cuando se vieron Nice sonrió con triunfo.

-Resolví tu caso – dijo enfadado – aunque claro, lo resolviste desde antes de asignarlo a mí ¿no?

-Quería verte avanzar, y lo logré – sonrió ella y le beso la mejilla – me enorgulleces Matt

-No me cambies el tema ¡lo sabías! Por eso dijiste lo de Sherlock, porque el tipo era fumador, eran cenizas de cigarro y lo sabías

-Siempre lo supe, y no me arrepiento de haberte dado el caso, no me arrepiento de querer que seas una mejor persona, con un mejor futuro

Near pasó por allí en ese momento de camino al jardín, miró a los dos chicos y le dirijió a su hermana una mirada de estás loquita por él antes de saludarlos y continuar su camino, Nice se sonrojó.

-Lamento si te molesté Matt

-Te disculpo

Ambos se sonrieron y se sonrojaron avergonzados, Mello eligió ese momento para aparecer y se quedó de piedra.

-¡Tú eres amigo de esa sabelotodo!

Matt hubiera querido explicarle todo pero algo el los ojos de Nice le dijo que no era necesario de modo que miró a Mello y le tomó la mano a Nice.

-Es mi novia – dijo sin más

Nice le apretó la mano y cuando Matt la miró vio que tenía una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos le brillaban

-¡Creí que eras mi amigo! - gritó Mello

-Si fueras mi amigo tú, entenderías que es a esta chica a la que quiero – dijo Matt algo enfadado

-Yo no quiero que estes con ella

-Muy tarde – dijo venenozamente Matt

Ese día al momento de los exámenes semanales de los sucesores, Matt superó a Mello y alcanzó a Near y a Nice.

A media noche la puerta del dormitorio de Matt se abrió y una fugaz estrella blanca voló por la habitación para abrazarlo.

-¡Estoy TAN orgullosa! - dijo Nice enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Matt - ¡Te has superado!

-Gracias... yo... no.. respiro

-Lo siento – dijo Nice soltando un poco el abrazo

-¿Qué hacías a esta hora?

-Venir a verte solo eso, Mello me ha visto salir y pensé en ejercitarle la imaginación, debe imaginarse un montón de cosas al tú estar conmigo aquí – Nice le besó la comisura de los labios

-Duerme aquí hoy – dijo Matt como niño pequeño

Nice sonrió y se metió bajó las sábanas, Matt la abrazó y durante el resto de la noche la observó dormir mientras la luz de la luna que se filtraba hacía brillar el cabello de Nice como si fuera un río de plata.


End file.
